The present invention relates to wound treatment apparatus for use with vacuum bandages of the type that dispenses fluid to a wound and draws fluid away from the wound.
Medical professionals, such as nurses and doctors, routinely treat patients having surface wounds of varying size, shape, and severity. It is known that controlling the topical atmosphere adjacent a wound can enhance the healing process. For example, by applying medicinal agents or even water over a wound, dirt and bacteria are either killed or washed away, thereby promoting healing. In addition, applying a negative pressure or vacuum to a wound draws out exudate, which might contain dirt and bacteria, from the wound to further promote healing.
Conventional treatment of a surface wound involves placement of a packing or dressing material, such as cotton, gauze, or other bandage-like material directly in contact with the patient""s wound. Often there is a need to change the dressing material frequently because it becomes saturated with exudate discharged from the wound. Some dressings include an apparatus attached thereto for applying a vacuum through the bandage to the wound to draw exudate and promote healing. These bandages, however, need to be changed often so medicinal fluids can be applied to the wound, or because the bandage is soiled.
Changing vacuum bandages, however, poses several potential problems for the patient. Inadvertent contact with sensitive tissue within and adjacent the wound may cause significant discomfort to the patient, as well as further trauma to the wound. In addition, exposing the wound to the open atmosphere can increase the chance of infection.
Medical caregivers and patients both would benefit from an apparatus that would dispense fluid into a wound, and draw the fluid and exudate from the wound without having to change the bandage covering the wound. It would be a further benefit to the caregiver if the apparatus provided a collection unit to store the discharged material, and that unit could be disposed of in a sanitary manner. In addition, because it is well known that patients often suffer from more than one wound, patients would benefit from an apparatus that can treat two wounds simultaneously and independently.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment provides a control system for use with a bandage of the type which covers a wound and within which a vacuum is formed in a space above the wound. The control system comprises a vacuum pump, a waste canister, a fluid source and a drive. The waste canister is operably coupled to the pump and the drive is associated with the fluid source. The canister is coupled to the bandage such that, when a vacuum is applied to the canister, the vacuum is applied to the bandage. The fluid source is coupled to the bandage such that, when the drive is energized, fluid is introduced into the wound.
Further illustrative embodiments comprise a syringe having a plunger coupled to the control system as the fluid source. An illustrative drive comprises a motor and a plunger interface movable by the motor to drive the plunger. Illustratively, the motor is operatively coupled to a lead screw to rotate the lead screw. The lead screw is operatively coupled to the plunger interface to move the plunger interface to drive the plunger and expel the fluid. In other illustrative embodiments, the fluid source is a container or bag containing fluid and held at an elevated position to provide irrigation through the control system to the bandage.
Additional embodiments may include the waste canister being a disposable waste canister.
Another illustrative embodiment further provides a control system that comprises two such vacuum pumps, two such waste canisters, two such fluid sources and two such drivers for use with two such bandages for dual vacuum therapy and irrigation systems. The controller provides independent operation of the dual systems.
Another illustrative embodiment of the control system provides a housing, a controller, a pair of vacuum pumps, a pair of syringe mounts, a pair of syringe drives, and a pair of waste canister mounts, a pair of waste canisters and a pair of syringes. The controller is configured to provide independent operation of each of the vacuum pumps. Each of the canisters is removably attached to one of the canister mounts, and each is in communication with a bandage and one of the vacuum pumps. Each of the syringes is removably attached to one of the syringe mounts, and in communication with the bandage.
Further illustrative embodiments of the control system include a pair of sensors configured to determine the amount of fluid in each of the syringes. Another pair of sensors is provided each configured to determine the position of the plunger of one of the syringes.
Another illustrative embodiment of the control system provides a connector for each of the waste canisters, allowing operation of the controller when at least one of the waste canisters is coupled to one of the waste canister mounts. Each connector is configured to suspend operation of the controller when at least one of the waste canisters is removed from one of the waste canister mounts. Illustrative embodiments further provide a pair of valves. Each valve connects one of the vacuum pumps to one of the waste canisters. Each valve is adjustable to establish the level of vacuum in each of the canisters. A pair of vacuum regulators is also provided, each coupled to one of the valves. Each of the regulators is configured to define a maximum level of vacuum. Each of the regulators also comprises an air intake for supplying additional air to one of the pumps. A pair of transducers is provided each coupled between one of the valves and waste canisters for measuring vacuum.
Additional features and advantages of the apparatus will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the apparatus as presently perceived.